<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't forget (Even if you have already done it) by PeachesKing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463873">Don't forget (Even if you have already done it)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesKing/pseuds/PeachesKing'>PeachesKing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Angst, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Karl Jacobs-centric, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:28:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesKing/pseuds/PeachesKing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Karl couldn't remember.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity &amp; Karl Jacobs &amp; Sapnap, Karl Jacobs &amp; Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't forget (Even if you have already done it)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Karl couldn't remember.</em>
</p><p> He had traveled so many times in time that his mind was totally blurred.  His memories were fleeting, little parts of people he could barely recognize.  The yellow wings of a latino boy or the voice of a brown-skinned boy were small memories that appeared in his head like an incomplete puzzle.</p><p> He promised to remember, he promised to remember, but <em>who had he promised that to?</em>  He was confused when he returned to his house, or at least where he believed he belonged before.  His clothes had no color, he did not care, he also did not remember his previous colors.</p><p> The same latin boy from the few memories of him appeared running when he went out for a walk, hugged him, said things that he did not understand.  His memoryless mind struggled to remember.</p><p> Cletus?</p><p> Drew?</p><p> No, it wasn't any of them, so who was he?</p><p> “Karlos!  I've been looking for you everywhere, Sapnap and I have been worried about you.” His voice was familiar, but his mind went blank as he tried to remember.</p><p> “Excuse me ... <em>do I know you?</em>” was the only thing he could say.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have never written in ao3, and my first language is Spanish, so my English is not good, besides I am using a translator to publish this fanfic well. Any advice, recommendation or criticism is welcome.</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>